This disclosure relates generally to graphical user interfaces for buried object locators (also referred to herein as “locating devices”). Such user interfaces may generally be used in utility locators to convey pertinent information regarding a buried or otherwise inaccessible utility line to a user. Some of these user interfaces may be overly complicated and contribute to user error. Other examples of user interfaces on conventional utility locators may be lacking in ability to provide sufficient information in a succinct and clear manner to the user, thus prohibiting the user to efficiently and accurately locate the targeted buried utility.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.